


Spirit Wild Flings!

by xXmythosshipposterXx



Category: Mythos (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Baby Daddy, Cheating, F/M, Feywilds, Homosexuality, Male Homosexuality, Smoking, Spirit Wilds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXmythosshipposterXx/pseuds/xXmythosshipposterXx
Summary: Again, Reidun is my friend this is so weird.... stop saying she has a wolf dong guys!But dont forget to like comment subscribe :D





	Spirit Wild Flings!

Hector finds himself sitting on a luchious couch in Reidun’s humble home in the Spirit Wilds, sighing dramatically. He brought the couch himself for his own comfort many years ago and he was grateful for it now because he could lie on it and complain . 

“Reidun, it’s been so long since I had a fling. Where are your spirit fey people I can sleep with?”

She shakes her head at him, sitting in her own, plain, comfortable chair. “Hector, I don’t want you sleeping with the locals. Also you have Ares, why do you even need a fling?”

“Because I’m the Cock of the Walk, the Cat’s pajamas, et cetera et cetera. Just find me someone I can sleep with” he winds a ring around his finger as he whines. “PLease?”

She sets down her tea. “No because that would be cheating.” After a slight pause, she blushes. “Though I guess you could sleep with me. It doesn’t count because we’re friends,”

He laughs loudly, getting up from the couch to pat her on the shoulder. 

“Oh my Hect, I guess youre right .. “ He considers it for a second. “But wait a second, youre a girl. Sorry, but like, thats not what I’m into.” Her face turns even deeper red like a sexy, bulging tomato. 

“Okay, but you forget that I’m also Fenrir? This is a female body, or at least it was before we got here, but since we did… Lets just say I have both parts”

His eyes widen . “Both parts>”

“Actually, all ofthe parts”

He pulls her into a standing position. “Oh my Hect, Zeus take me now!”

And then they fucked.

\---

Hector buttons his shirt and looks down at his new lover, Reidun, whos smoking a cigar. “Call me anytime you want to get wild baby” he tells her and leaves to go home to his baby daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Reidun is my friend this is so weird.... stop saying she has a wolf dong guys!
> 
> But dont forget to like comment subscribe :D


End file.
